


Book

by pure_blood147



Series: Dust [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_blood147/pseuds/pure_blood147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cas' point of view.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Book

**Author's Note:**

> Cas' point of view.

The shelves were covered in dust so one didn't really want to touch them.  
Sam however didn't mind, he was used to dirt. He pulled out the book we needed and we set off.   
At home, Dean studied it with mistrust, "I hope its gonna be useful. Such a mess." I smiled at him. "Don't you laugh, Cas, just remember when you were homeless. I nearly suffocated when I was washing you!"


End file.
